


The Enemy

by MonochromeTeaParty



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Fem!Alois, Fem!Ciel, Love affairs, Rachel hate, poor Lizzie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonochromeTeaParty/pseuds/MonochromeTeaParty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a mother too busy to properly tend to her only daughter and a father always away from home  with work related business  ,Ciel is  forced to mature way too fast than other girls her age do. With years gone by , the little child  that  was once Ciel is gone. In her place, is a beautiful young girl that catches the interest of anyone who passes her by. And alongside  her new physical appearance , her deeply buried feelings of resentment towards her mother starts creeping out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii...this is MonochromeTeaParty and this is actually my first fanfic ever therefore opinions would be highly appreciated since English is not my first language.  
> Enjoy your read ! ^_^

In all the commotion of what Ternes street was , Ciel and Elizabeth were chasing each other .The alleyway was engulfed in people. Being the middle of the day, everyone was busy tending to their daily responsabilities.Men were working , women were running errands and children were enthusiastically playing .Despite the very crowded street , the young girls were having one hell of a time.  
Two hours later, when the crowd started to vanish and all the children went inside , the girls just ended their tag session and were tiredly resting on top of one of the many apartment’s stairway.  
Two years ago, when Ciel has just received a couple coins from a nice lady from the neighborhood , to buy candy. She found herself in the middle of an empty abandoned alleyway, cornered by a group of teenage boys.Just before one boy attempted to approach her , a girl , a little taller than her, in blonde curly twintails , rescued her .The young blonde appeared as shy and scared at first , trying to persuade the boys to leave the other girl alone.However , when one boy went to her and touched her shoulder ,it just felt like something snapped in her.Her shy intimidated like eyes suddenly became sharp and slitted and in one single moment she grabbed the scruffy boy by his arm and knocked him down with all her force.She gave a cold full of malice glare to each boy and the next moment they were sprinting at full speed. In that moment Ciel had to admit she was left speechless and even with slight admiration towards the twintailled girl.  
Now, ten years old Ciel Phantomhive and eleven years old Elizabeth Midleford are inseparable.


	2. chapter 2

In the middle of Ternes street , two little girls were walking down the alleyway in a leisured pace.  
After Ciel and Elizabeth were done playing their game of chase , they contemplated on whether they should return home or not.

Ciel and Elizabeth-ten years old and eleven years old , were what you would call – street kids.Every day after school they would meet up in front of the school gate.From there , they would roam the poor yet antique alleyways until they would reach Ternes street , and then engage in different games like chase , hide and seek or they might even have enough luck to find some remaining chalk from school and then play hopscotch.  
Sometimes they would even wander through the very busy streets of Bois de Boulogne.

Now the girls didn’t know what to do anymore.Hence , the only thing that they could do , is to aimlessly stroll down Ternes street.While both of them keeping a long yet comfortable silence.  
With a slight trudge in her steps , Ciel couldn’t help but stare in blank while being very deep in thought , regarding on whether she should invite her blonde pigtailed friend to her flat or not.She was so distracted , that the little girl was completely oblivious of the intense stare received from her friend that plagued her thoughts.

Ever since Elizabeth Midford was very little , she was more than aware of her own looks.  
The eleven years old wasn’t just confident in her own looks –proud is more of a befitting word for her awareness of them.Ever since she could remember herself , she would spend hours in the mirror looking at every inch of her face.In her reflection , she would see –white unblemished porcelain skin , a cute heart shaped face , big emerald green eyes and curly platinum blonde ringlets tied in her oh so lovely ribbons .  
At such a young age , Lizzie was much more than aware of her own cuteness and nobody could have changed her opinion that the true definition of beauty was only her.

That was until she met Ciel though. 

Even at the age of ten , Ciel Phantomhive was a beautifull child.Slightly short for her age but blessed with white porcelain skin , the softest grey almost blue locks if glowed in the sunlight , flowing freely in soft curls , a little beyond her very tiny shoulders.This exotic shade of bluish grey was inherited by her father.But by far the most unforgettable feature of hers are-alas , inherted by her mother - her endless deep shade of sapphires in her round , full of innocence eyes.Such big , shiny eyes with such a dark deep shade of blue , yet at the same time filled with the innocence and naivety that only a child could posses , have the power to make anyone wanting to get lost in them forever , sometimes including Lizzie.

Despite the younger girls’ cherubic beauty , Lizzie was never jealous of her.As a matter of fact , she always admired her innocent beauty .Wanting to protect her to the best of her abilities , since Ciel , unlike her wasn’t so experienced.Afterall , Ciel finally gave her something that nobody gave her , a younger sister to look after.And Ciel herself, would always bring her food and she would even give Elizabeth her own ribbons as a gift , since she knows how much her older friend likes to wear them.

There is a deep sense of camaraderie between them,one that nobody can break.They only have eachother and nobody can break this precious bond between them.Elizabeth would always make sure of that.

Now - while they were strolling around Ternes street , with Ciel having such a vacant stare while her face is engulfed in shadowy sun rays with her dark grey slightly blue hair framing her face perfectly and her pretty blue eyes slightly scrunched up in thought .The young girl looked like an adorable angel and Lizzie couldn’t be more –for lack of another word –disappointed by her friends’ oblivion to her own adorableness.

 

While such thoughts of admiration plagued the cutesy taller friend, Ciel continued pondering the pros and cons of bringing Lizzie over.  
Afterall , mommy always tends to have visitors and it would be slightly inconvenient to try to explain the sounds that comes from her mommies’ bedroom , when even the younger one of the two didn’t exactly know what they were.But still…I doubt that Lizzies’ fridge actually has something slightly palatable and she must be very hungry –since unlike her, she probably hasn’t had anything for breakfast…  
So, without a second thought she turned her face to the now slightly startled little girl and said “Do you wanna come to my place?”It sounded more like a request than a question and Elizabeth couldn’t help but be slightly surprised by her younger friend.Afterall her coming to Ciels’ place was always a sensitive subject…However right now she was extremely hungry, and if Ciel invited her over there wasn’t anything wrong ,right?

So she agreed nonetheless while flashing Ciel a slight beam “Oui , bien sûr !”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the ones who read my fanfic , thank you so much for reading it!!  
> Also I have just realized that there were hints of Lizzie/fem!Ciel in this chapter.(For those who don't like it , don't worry there's not gonna be anything official about it !)^_^


End file.
